Catch Me
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nick/Macy songfic. Macy is falling too fast and just wants Nick to kiss her sweet and slow because he makes it hard for her to breath and makes he stomach scream. But every hello ends with a goodbye, so what's the use of hoping? He's just so hypnotizing.


**Hey, everyone! I went back and read over a few oneshots, remembering how much fun they were to write and decided to sit down and right another! This is another Nick/Macy one, and actually a song fic to Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me". I know that song is like crazy popular right now and it's the typical romance, so it was easy to work with. (Not my favorite of her songs, but still ok.) **

**I sat down and wrote this in half an hour…Reviews would show appreciation! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song. Only the plot.**

_______________________________________________________________________

_Before I fall_

_Too fast_

Macy focused her eyes on the school floor, intent on not looking up in around so she could avoid seeing those gorgeous eyes. If he looked at her one more time with that beautiful smile, who knew what would happen. She was falling too fast.

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

Glancing up, Macy spotted the trio coming down the hall with several girls watching as they did so, but the boys were oblivious-too caught up in their own joking to notice the attention they always received. For a moment, she was frozen on her spot and only when Stella interrupted the boys and they stopped to talk just a little ways away did Macy come to her senses and turn around to get around a corner.

_So I can see how badly _

_This will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

In between classes Macy caught sight of him talking to Stella about who knew what- probably clothes-but he looked bored and she smiled to herself. Vaguely, she wondered if he liked Stella, but pushed the thought aside. It hurt too badly to think like that.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

Doodling in class, Macy drew music notes without even noticing, absently letting her mind wander where it chose. His face, of course, came to mind at the freedom to think whatever she wanted. She wondered what he kissed like? Macy blushed to herself, not hearing a word the teacher was teaching about, and slouched down in her seat at her own embarrassing thoughts. _Sweet and slow. _Macy couldn't help but guess the answer to her own question, still blushing that she hadn't veered her thoughts elsewhere yet.

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

The next day was just as bad, and Macy knew it'd be even harder to avoid him. Now all four friends would be wondering why they didn't see her all day before. She just couldn't face him. And with him, came his two brothers and Stella.

_But tonight I could_

_Fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful_

_Moonlight_

Watching the football game from the ground, Macy let her eyes wander up to the bleachers, subconsciously looking for his face. And she found it. The smile he had on lit up his whole face, and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cool air outside. She reluctantly averted her gaze, not wanting him to feel her staring.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

Macy watched, seemingly hypnotized as he walked by without seeing her. Well, of course he didn't see her-she had taken cover in a closet and waiting for him to pass. She watched him until he was gone.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

The windows were rattling slightly with the music blasting in her house. Macy definitely enjoyed being home alone. After listening to a ton of music-not JONAS-while cleaning her room, Macy played one of his songs, just to hear his voice. But when she tried to sing along, she found herself laughing when she had trouble going as deep as him in that one part.

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Brushing her damp hair, Macy sat at her window seat and watched the stars. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. It would still be a pain to avoid them all, and she knew it would only get harder. With a sigh, Macy set her hairbrush down and laid in bed with the lights out, a small smile forming on her face at the person she could see in her thoughts.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

Macy flung herself around the corner of the school, desperate to get away from him. Only a moment ago, he had been walking down the hall in her direction. Hands and back flat against the cool lockers, Macy was pretty sure she was safe in the empty hall. He should have gone into a classroom and not have to turn this corner.

_But please don't catch me_

"Macy!" she heard him call her, but she picked up her pace. Nick was rushing through the halls, and Macy heard him apologize briefly to someone behind her but didn't turn to see what had happened. Sprinting from the school building, she ran harder, hoping desperately that he wouldn't catch her.

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

"Why'd you run away yesterday?" Nick's intense eyes were burning into her face, and Macy found herself stuttering a moment as her heart sped up. It was pounding harder and faster, and she wondered if he could hear it.

_Like a child running scared_

_From a clown_

She had had no reason to run from him, after all. It's not like he was dangerous. What a silly person to run from. But Macy could come up with no excuse as to way she had run off, and he was still watching her carefully.

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams _

_Just when I look at you_

Macy looked down, not voicing that she was scared of just one look at him did to her. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his curls when the bell rang, "We'll talk later." With that he rushed off, and Macy looked up just in time to see him toss her a cautious smile from down the hall. Her stomach practically screamed.

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

Her palms were sweaty when she saw him coming toward her after school, passing people in the hallway without notice because he was watching to make sure she didn't run again. Macy turned away a moment to slam her locker shut before turning to face him, finding him standing right there. Her breath caught and for a moment she couldn't breath.

_I can't set my hopes too high_

'_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

"Hello, Macy." Nick greeted her carefully, as though afraid she would turn and sprint off again for seemingly no reason. Macy spoke a quiet "hi" before letting her eyes fall to the ground a moment and they left the school together.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

Nick stopped her halfway to her house, a frown on his face when her eyes remained on the ground. After a moment she was able to lift her eyes to his face, Macy was caught in his gaze, quickly becoming completely absorbed in his warm, brown eyes.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Several thoughts ran through her mind. Macy flashed back to moments with him ever since they had met, each little thing that had made her fall for him. Her memories slowed down until her thoughts reminded her of the day before when she was laughing while trying to sing with his voice, and smiling when she fell asleep thinking about him.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

But there was no way what she wanted was possible. It would unravel too fast. With him being an amazing popstar, and her just Macy Misa. It was too late though, she realized, she was already falling for him.

_But please don't catch me_

"Are you going to run again?" Nick spoke teasingly, but Macy saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he spoke. Macy swallowed slowly, trying to come up with a proper teasing back response and finding none.

"If I did, would you be able to catch up with me this time?" she managed, but her tone was as joking as she was trying to make it. Nick frowned, sensing that something serious had made her run.

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

"Mace…" Nick spoke softly, looking apologetic, "Did I do something?" Macy only shook her head, still unable to tear her gaze away from his, "Why did you looked scared?" He still didn't see?

"Because…I thought…" _I was-am-falling in love with you._

"Yeah?" Nick looked unsure now.

_But here I go _

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"Because I realized it was real." Macy spoke very softly, aware that they were now alone outside, standing next to the park. He wouldn't know what she was saying though.

"…what's real?" Nick asked warily, his brow furrowed in concern and worry.

"That…That I love you." She managed to choke out, tearing her eyes away from his face so she wouldn't have to see his pitying expression before rejecting her. The brick wall between the road and the park entrance became suddenly quite interesting.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

Macy felt her breath hitch when two of his warm fingers pressed against the side of her chin, forcing her to face him again. But he couldn't make her meet his eyes, Macy thought defiantly.

"Look at me." Nick whispered huskily, and her strong will she had a moment ago melted instantly as she met his eyes with a timid look.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Suddenly, Macy knew that no matter how this worked out-she didn't think it would be going well. There would be no more lightheartedly laughing and singing along with his songs. No more smiling about him while she fell asleep. More likely crying.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

"I love you too." He breathed, and before the words could be processed by Macy, his lips were pressing on hers delicately. When she didn't respond, she felt him begin to pull away and could mentally see the hurt expression on his face.

_So please don't catch me_

But Macy came to her senses just in time to press a hand to the back of his head and lean in, deepening the kiss. Her other hand clutched tightly to his shirt as she stepped closer, fireworks going off in her mind.

_If this is love _

_Please don't break me_

Macy kept her eyes closed in bliss as his lips worked with hers. He could easily break her by pulling away and saying something mean. She knew he wouldn't, and all negative thoughts melted away when Macy felt Nick's gentle fingers reaching to stroke her cheek lightly.

She felt him sight contentedly into her mouth, and Macy followed suit. Just when the reality of it all hit her, Macy loosened her grip and pulled away slightly. Only when Nick wrapped arms tightly around her and hold her tightly in acting protest did Macy believe it.

_I'm giving up_

And Macy gave up trying to pull away, and instead focused on showing him just how much she loved him. Macy was definitely amazed at how much he loved her.

_So just catch me_

**So…what do you think? I actually kind of like it! **


End file.
